With the widespread use of Global Position System (GPS) sensors, geographic identifiers are commonly used to track vehicles and to help drivers find a particular location. Geocoding, or geo-location, is the process of assigning geographic identifiers such as latitude, longitude, or Universal Transverse Mercator (UTM) to data or content. The data having the geographic coordinates can be mapped and entered into a Geographic Information System (GIS). These location tags may also take the form of an actual address which can be translated into latitude and longitude.
An illustrative example of geocoded data is a geocoded photo. The geocoded photo is an image that is associated with a geographical location. A geocoded image can be associated to geographic coordinates such as latitude and longitude or a physical address. In theory, every part of a picture can be tied to geographic location, but in the most typical application, only the position of the photograph is associated with the entire digital image.
There are various methods for geocoding data. For example, where data to be geocoded comprises an image recorded by a location aware device such as a camera equipped with a GPS receiver, the location of the camera used to take a particular photo is recorded. Although most digital cameras do not contain a built in GPS receiver, an external GPS device can be used to keep track of the camera location and the data can be synchronized using specialized software.
The process of geocoding user generated data is often a relatively challenging and time consuming task. For example, the currently available location aware devices are specialized devices that may not integrate with other electronic devices. Thus, it can become quite challenging to geocode user generated data that is generated from a first device with location specific content that is generated by another device that has different capabilities. A simplified system and method for geocoding user generated data is therefore desirable.
Data may also be geocoded in association with a variety of assets or objects for observation or monitoring purposes. For example, an object or asset, such as a fence, a levee, a building, a bridge, a power line, and the like, may require periodic visual inspection. To this end, data may be collected in association with the object and geocoded. However, the problems described above may persist. For instance, user generated data can be difficult to geocode. Additionally, it may be difficult or time consuming to regularly collect or geocode such data, particularly when the object to be visually inspected is not easily accessible or disposed over rough or difficult terrain. Systems and methods for collecting and geocoding such data at regular intervals are therefore desirable.